Kids With Guns
by PSEUDOAQUA
Summary: First off dont question the title. lol. youll understand WAY deep into the story. A new CSI? Sara and Nick together finally? Someone shot? Who has a kid that no one knew about? To find out read. :]
1. A New Case

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but trust me if I did Conrad Ecklie would be DEAD by now!

A/N: This story kind of just came to me so I hope you like it! Um the Genre may change deeper into the story. Snickers fans this is dedicated to you, I personally am a snickers fan myself! Ok well on with the story then!

Grissom walked onto a crime scene in the middle of the desert most likely just a dumpsite, which means they need to find the original crime scene. He looked around and acquainted himself with the scene; the victim had a bloodstain on her clothes but did not appear to have bled at all. She was young and was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. The Vic had short brown hair and brown eyes. He stood over the female dead body to study it more intensely. Catherine walked over and asked "Any ID on her yet?"

"Brass is looking into it now."

"Hey guys." David walked over to Grissom and Catherine. "Ok she's looks around 12 or 13, COD appears to be asphyxia Doc Robins will be able to tell you more at autopsy." "Liver temp is 92.6, she hasn't been dead very long."

"Thanks David can you just give us some more time to process the body and then you can take her back to the morgue."

"Yeah sure guys take all the time you want." David replied and walked away.

Grissom put on his latex gloves. There were a few hairs on the body and Grissom collected them with his tweezers. Catherine leaned down to get a closer look at the Jane Doe.

"There are no sings of sexual abuse, I mean not any that we can see. She looks healthy too, poor thing, I hate it when they die young."

"Hey sorry I'm late." Sara walked over to Grissom and Catherine. "So we have an ID on the body yet?" Sara stopped in her tracks and stared at the body.

"She looks like a young version of you Sara." Grissom looked at the body then Sara and then the body again. "Do you know her?"

"No." Sara replied and shook her head.

" Get to processing the scene, Grissom and I will meet you at autopsy later." Catherine said and took Grissom with her to talk to the guy who found the body. Catherine and Grissom walked over to where Brass was standing.

"Is this the guy?" Grissom asked Brass.

"Yeah." Brass replied. "His name is Stuart Anderson he works over at that restaurant." Brass pointed to a small building a few yards away.

"And why was he in the middle of the desert?" Catherine asked.

"He claims he was taking a smoke on his break." Brass answered and pointed to a small gas station a few miles away.

"That's miles away!" Catherine said and turned to Stuart Anderson.

"Well I saw the body from over by the station and I ran over, oh and I dropped my cigarette over in the ash tray over there too before I came over, then I saw her and called 911." Stuart answered. "I didn't touch her either, you got that?"

"Brass you hold on to him I'm gonna go check out the gas station, be right back." Catherine started to walk towards the small building by the road. She turned around. "You coming Grissom?"

"Huh?" Grissom answered. "Oh no I think I'll take some of the evidence Sara collected as soon as possible, I mean we're in the middle of no where and it's very possible that this isn't the original crime scene, just a dumpsite. So the original scene needs to be found soon because if it's a public place it can already be gone, or the killer could have went back and cleaned up the place, whatever it was."

"Ok." Catherine replied and started walking. "See you at the lab then."

Grissom walked over to Sara who was still collecting evidence.

"Hey Griss." She said without turning around when he came behind her. "I think I got all the evidence, she had shattered glass on her palm, I'll send it over to trace. Also several defense wounds, oh yeah several splinters of wood and pieces of shattered glass on her clothes. One more thing her front teeth are missing most likely not baby teeth so she was punched in the mouth, bully at school too abusive maybe?"

"That's good Sara." Grissom replied. "Do you mind driving me back to lab? I came here in Catherine's car."

"Um sure." Sara replied. "Where's Catherine though?"

"I'll explain in the car." Grissom answered and walked over to the road with Sara.

"Ok." Sara replied silently thinking about the possibilities of why Catherine drove him. _'Yeah right.'_ she thought with a laugh.

Back at the lab Sara handed some evidence to trace and sent swabs to DNA, then went to meet Grissom and Catherine at autopsy.

"Hey Sara." Grissom said as Sara walked in.

Sara waved. "Um did you start yet?"

"No." Said Doc. "Just about to, you're right on time." Doc noted. 'Pupils are dilated, the toxic report's not in yet but it's pretty obvious she was high."

"Approximate age?" Catherine asked.

"Not sure exactly, most likely 13 not a good age for getting high, something bad happened tonight other than the death of a 13 year old girl." Doc replied.

"T.O.D?" Sara asked.

"Well the liver temp at the scene was 92.6 and as you all know when a body dies the temperature drops 5 degrees in the first two hours and another degree every hour after that, the body got here an hour ago which makes liver temp now 91.6 and its 3:00 am right now so that means she died at about 8:00 tonight."

"Does he always do that?" Nick commented from the doorway.

Everyone turned around. "What are you doing here Nick you're not on the case?" Sara asked.

"Well actually I am." Nick replied. Brass called said they have an ID on the body or possible ID on her, he did a missing persons search and well that girl lying on that table may be the senator's daughter. You know when the government is involved it gets pretty big so Brass put us all on the case."

"He can't do that." Grissom said. "It's my call."

"It was your call until Brass found out that Senator Riley was receiving several blackmailing letters about her daughter." Warrick interrupted and walked over the where Grissom was standing. "Some of them are pretty bad, like FBI getting involved bad.

"Great." Catherine moaned and put her head in her hands.

Nick walked over to the VIC and looked her for a long time then he looked at Sara who was looking at him, the girl did indeed look like someone they knew very well, both of them and that girl wasn't the senators daughter..

A/N: Tadaa! I really hope you liked it and that I got my facts right, I might have since I own like every forensics book on the planet! xD This is my first CSI fanfic though so don't be hating if its horrible. Lmao. I really like it and it gets so much better as it goes on, big shock coming in the next chapter! oo Betcha can't wait!

xxxx pseudo


	2. New Leads

Disclaimer: All right, all right I don't own CSI. But thanks a lot CBS. I wish I did, of course CBS does a good job with the show! w 

xXxXx

"Senator Riley is gonna be here soon to ID the body so get to processing." Brass said as he entered and then left the morgue.

"Catherine you handle the Senator when she arrives. Warrick you try to get a hold of those letters. Sara, Nick you two stay with me and we'll process the body after Doc Robbins finishes his report." Grissom ordered. "Doc? Mind if we sit in on the autopsy?" Grissom asked. Catherine and Warrick left the room.

"Go ahead." Doc replied. "Alright well it looks like there's some blunt trauma to the head." Doc stated. "Not fatal. Postmortem."

Sara took a few pictures of it while Doc shaved that part of her head and Sara took a few more pictures of it.

"When I clean the skull better you can take an impression." Doc told Nick and he nodded." As I'm sure you already know, cause of death is asphyxia. Looks like she was strangled judging by the bruising around her neck." Doc then started the official autopsy by making the Y shaped incision and began the process while Sara and Nick took the Victims clothes and personal items found with her back to an examination room.

"Doc, page me if you find anything else will you?" Grissom asked.

"Of course." Doc replied as Grissom followed Sara and Nick.

xXxXxXxX

Catherine sighed as Senator Riley Kefier walked into the room she had prepared for her. Catherine stood up from the couch and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Senator Kefier."

"Please call me Senator Riley." She took Catherine's hand and shook it.

"Catherine Willows, CSI." Catherine said and smiled.

"Yes I know. Ms. Willows where is my daughter?" The Senator asked.

"Right this way." Catherine replied and lead the Senator to the morgue. "Is this your Daughter Senator Riley?" Catherine asked when she revealed the girls face.

"Oh my god." Senator Riley said and grabbed onto the nearest thing so she didn't fall down. "Y-Yes where did you find her?"

"The desert." Catherine replied.

"Was she sexually abused?" The senator asked.

"We're still waiting for the full report but we know she was stoned." Catherine told Riley.

"Oh my god, Ashley." The Senator said and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ms. Kefier." Catherine said and put a comforting hand on the Senators shoulder. "Lets get out of here."

The Senator nodded and Catherine took her back to the room where they were before. "I need to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

The Senator nodded. "Ashley was a good kid, straight A student, she wanted to be a lawyer. She was a real risk taker she gave me a few scares back in the day. Always sneaking out at night to meet her boyfriend at the movies or something nothing bad, I always knew when she left and had someone follow her there without her knowing."

"I'm gonna need his name." Catherine said.

"Why? Do you think he had anything to do with this? He really is a good kid you should of heard the way Ash talked about him."

"I'm sure he was great but I still need his name, I also need your prints and DNA. Its procedure." Catherine told the Senator.

She nodded. "Fine. His name if Jeff Mitchell."

"Thank you." Catherine said as she got her kit out to print Riley and take her DNA. Sara was on her way to the break room when she stopped to listen to the Senator and Catherine's conversation.

While Catherine printed her the Senator asked, "Ms. Willows do you have a daughter?"

"Yes I do." Catherine said as she handed Riley a paper towel to wipe her hands. "She's 13 almost 14 and just like your daughter she gives me quite a few scares sometimes."

"Are you married Ms. Willows?" She asked.

"Divorced." Catherine answered.

"Is it hard on you daughter?" The Senator asked.

"I really don't know. You never really know your kid especially at this age. Why?"

"Well Ashley never knew her father, you see he abused me and I left him when Ashley was born, her whole life she never knew him but she got wise and started to ask me about him lately. She did some research and found out his name and demanded to meet him. I told her no and we had a fight and I sent her to her room. Later I went to check on her and she was gone so I sent out a missing persons report and had everyone looking for her then a few hours later I got your call."

"She disappeared tonight and she died tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." The Senator replied. "I sent her to her room at about 3:00 and went to check on her and ask if she wanted dinner at about 6:00, and I called it in right away when I found the window open and saw she was gone."

"So." Catherine said. "We brought her to the lab at about 3:00 AM this morning and the concluded she died at about 8:00 last night. I have to ask you why didn't you press charges on your Ex-Husband?

"Oh." She said. "He told me if I told anyone about him he'd kill me and my daughter."

Sara and Catherine's eyes widened and then met. Sara turned around and entered the break room. Catherine stood up. "Thank you for all your help Ms. Kefier." Catherine said as she stood up to shake the women's hand. "I only need one more thing, your Ex-Husband's name."

"His name is George Rover, but be careful." She said.

"Thanks, we'll keep you posted, oh I almost forgot, open your mouth I need your DNA. The Senator opened her mouth and Catherine got her sample, then escorted Riley out.

XxXxXxX

Warrick was over viewing all the letters when Grissom came in with Nick. "Need any help? We just got done processing the vic's clothes no more than what we got from her at the scene some glass, carpet fibers, a few hairs, some dog hair possibly, and her phone had several calls mostly from mom but a lot of calls from the same number at least 20, Brass is looking into it now. The rest of the evidence is in trace."

"Hey Griss." Catherine walked in with Sara. "Though you might need some help now that the ID's been made."

"Great." Nick moaned.

"Its not like I didn't expect it to be her." Warrick said.

"Yeah." Sara said. "But the case is priority now."

"And…" Catherine added. "Dear old daddy who the daughter never even knew existed is an abuser who threatened his wife that he'd kill her if she told anyone about him. So guess what the mom and daughter argued about the day she disappeared which was yesterday between about 3-6 PM.

"Daddykins?" Grissom guessed.

Sara sniffled a laugh.

"Yep." Catherine said.

"Um guys?' Warrick said as he picked up a letter that read 'I'LL KILL HER IF YOU EXPOSE ME.'

Catherine looked at Sara and Nick and said. "I feel a double shift coming on.

"Ill get the coffee." Sara said with a sigh.

XxXxXxX

Sara sent the letters to get fingerprinted to see if it had the dad's prints on it. Brass was off in his office making phone calls trying to track down the dad. Grissom and Catherine were just getting ready to meet Greg in DNA. A/N: I know Greg doesn't work in DNA anymore, I just liked it when he did. It kind of made the show. He was funnier then than he is now.

"Hey Greg." Grissom apathetically said as he and Catherine entered the room.

"Hey Griss!" Greg said with his goofy grin as he handed Catherine their results. "I got the results from the blood samples on the vic's shirt. No alleles in common. Sorry. But I did get a hit in the system. Name's Ryan Folie. He's a registered sex offender in the Las Vegas district. Brass is hunting him down now, bringing him in for questioning."

"Thanks Grego." Catherine said with a wink as her and Grissom left the room.

XxXxXxX

Sophie started down Ryan Folie as he fingered his water. "Where were yesterday at about 3 pm? Maybe a little earlier." Sophie said keeping eye contact with the suspect.

"Look lady, if this is about that girl I didn't do nothing to her. Just let me explain." He replied with much attitude in his tone.

"Start talking." Sophie said as she barely moved.

"Well see I saw this girl and she was walking all alone and such so I thought maybe she was lost, she looked real sad. So I went up to 'er. She was crying. I asked 'er if someone hurt 'er. Then she just flipped out on me. Shoved me down. I scraped my palms on the pavement and I grabbed 'er by the shirt and threw 'er. But I swear she was breathin' when I left 'er! I have all my bruises to show. You gonna arrest me for self defense!" He barked.

"Did anyone witness this that can back your story up Mr. Folie?" Sophie asked calmly.

"Uhh yeah. Now that you mention it this was pretty weird. This dude, He ran over to me after I pushed her. Seemed about 'er age, maybe a lil' older. He told me never to touch 'er again and if I did he'd kill me. Didn't really scare me. He was just a kid. We argued a bit and I explained myself. After we stopped she was gone, ran off. If you ask me she scared him more than I did." He said with a little laugh.

"Would you be able to describe him to a sketch artist?" Sophie asked.

"Sure lady." Folie replied with a shrug.

Sophie led Mr. Folie to a sketch artist and went to the break room.

XxXxXxX

In the break room Sara and Catherine were chatting about little things and Warrick was eating a sandwich and talking to Greg. Sophie went to go join the girls. Grissom was of course working on the case. Nick was with him. They were at the mother's house interviewing her one more time. The job's never done until Grissom does it. Griss knocked on the door while Nick looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. Nicky looked up as the senator opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes." Grissom started. "I'm Gil Grissom from the crime lab and this is Nick Stokes." Both men flashed their ID badges.

"Oh yes. Come in" The senator gestured them inside. "I'm not sure why you're here, I've already told Ms. Willows everything I know."

"Well you told us everything you think is relevant. But if there is anything else about Ashley, her school life, her personal life, please tell us." Grissom said as all three of them sat down on the couch.

"Well," She started. "I'm not nearly the one to ask. You can imagine the type of mother I am. I'm never home. I barely know anything about her. She has good grades, a boyfriend, lots of friends."

"Has she been acting any different lately?" Grissom asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes. A little. She seemed out of it. She hadn't been sneaking out lately. She might have been having some problems with her friends, or her boyfriend. I don't know too much of what goes on in her life. She doesn't talk much at dinner. Doesn't ask me to take her places. She does her homework eats and sleeps. That's all. Like her social life has disappeared. Do you think she ran away?" The senator said with a scared look on her face.

"I'm considering all the possibilities." Grissom replied.

All of a sudden Nicks phone ran. He left the room to pick it up. "Stokes."

HE said a few words into the phone to the person on the other end. He hung up then walked back into the living room. "Senator Kefier, when was the last time you spoke to you husband directly?" He asked.

"Not since he left me. Why?" The senator said getting up.

"That was Brass, he says a call was placed to your husband from here at about 2:30 yesterday. Lasted about ten minutes. Brass has your husband in custody and is getting ready to question him." Nick said looking at the Senator and then at Grissom who was already halfway out the door.

XxX 3XxX

A/N: Ok i remember I said there was a big shock coming in this chapter. THAT was not it. XD. This chapter got too long for me to put it in here. SOOO next chapter a big shock is coming. : YES fellow snickers it does involve Sara and Nick. Review and ill update as soon as I can.

xxxx pseudo


	3. Pizza And Teenage Suprises

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own CSI but I wish I did. And IF I did it would include tons of Snickers… :D

XxXxXxX

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Brass said questioning George Rover. Grissom was watching him from the other side of the glass.

"I saw her yesterday. I was surprised when she called me. She asked me to meet her. We met at a diner. We chatted for a bit. I told her she was never to see me again and this was just a one time thing. I was ready to leave when she started to yell at me. She wanted to know why I didn't care about her and why I didn't want her mother to tell her about me. I just walked out. Anyone in that diner can clarify for me. She made one hell of a scene." Mr. Rover replied.

"What time was this?" Brass asked jotting some things down in his notepad.

"About 4." He replied slouching back in his chair.

"Alright then, and the diners name?" Brass said jotting more things down.

"Sal's Big Eat." He said sighing. "Can I go yet?"

"Just as soon as we check your story out." Brass said storing his notepad in his pocket with a smile. "One more thing. Did you write these?" Brass asked showing Mr. Rover the threatening letters.

"Yeah." He replied. "But I only trying to scare her. I wouldn't ever really hurt my daughter or my Ex-Wife. I swear I wouldn't! I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't ever have to deal with my kid. I didn't want her to know I left her and why I left her. And I didn't want her to ask either. She still found out about me though." Mr. Rover said as he stood up with anger.

"We'll be sure to check your story out Mr. Rover." Brass said and left the room.

XxXxXxX

Sara entered the Trace lab. "Hey Hodges. What do you have for me"

"Hey there Sara." Hodges said with a smile. "Glass you found came front a window. Fibers came from a car. Blue interior. There wasn't much but there was a little blood on the glass. I took samples and kicked it over to DNA. Oh and I looked up the fibers. Came from a Trans Am. That's a typical teen car. 2003 model." A/N: ok let the record show that I know NOTHING about cars and I'm totally guessing and making that stuff up. Rofl.

"Thanks Hodges." Sara said, took the file and left to go to DNA.

"Hey Greg." Sara said with a smile as she entered the DNA lab. "Got my blood sample? From the glass."

"Oh yeah. Hi Sara. Yeah I do. I also have the results on the hair samples you recovered from the Vic." Greg said handing her the file and gesturing for her to look under the microscope. "Blood sample has no match in the system, if you had something for me to compare it to that'd be nice. The kick is the blood sample matches the hair sample."

"Wow." Sara said taking her head up from under the microscope. "Male or female?"

"Male." Greg replied.

"Thanks Greg!" Sara said and left.

Catherine was checking out the fingerprints on the letters. Which apparently were the fathers. She then got a call on her cell phone. Lindsey was sleeping at a friend's house that night and Catherine had forgot that her house was being fumigated. The fumigators called to tell her they needed a few extra hours. Sara walked by.

"Hey Sara?" Catherine called out.

"Yeah Cath?" Sara replied entering the examination room.

"Is it ok if I stay at your house tonight? My house is being fumigated. Don't worry Lindsey is taken care of so it'll just be me. Please?" Catherine begged." Right now I just cant afford to spend the night at a hotel."

"Sure, I guess." Sara answered looking a little worried.

"Cool." Cath said. "Shift ends in five minutes want to grab something to eat and head to your place?"

"We can just order a pizza or something. I'm gonna head out now. Meet me at my house. Okay?" Sara told Catherine. Catherine nodded and Sara left.

XxXxXxX

There was a knock on Sara's door. Sara got up to answer it.

"Hey Sara!" Cath said with a grin. "I assume the couch is my home for tonight."

"Ha. Yeah. Sorry Cath." Sara said with a nervous laugh.

"So..."Cath started as she flopped down on the couch with Sara. "I've never been in your house before. It's very cozy. Quiet. Like you don't have children! I love Lindsey but sometimes I wish I could just be alone like this." Catherine said as she sunk into the couch then instantly got up, and turned on the radio. "Lets order pizza, paint each others nails, eat ice cream sundaes, and stay up all night!"

Sara looked scared. "Um Cath…"

Catherine was already in the kitchen making sundaes and ordering the pizza. A/N: yes I know how unrealistic this is. But I'm having fun with it. :D

Sara was sitting on the couch when a teenage girl with medium length hair, hazel eyes, and a short but skinny figure, holding a book walked out from a hallway. "Mom could you be a little less loud. I'm studying."

Sara froze and was about to say something to the girl when Catherine dropped the phone from the doorway. Her jaw dropped at the sight of this 12 maybe 13 year old girl who looked just like Sara.

XXxxXX

A/N: YESSSS. I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. ok sorry. Its like 5 am and I need to wake up at 7 tomorrow. Yeah I write late at night. Which by the way, I know some things I write may confuse you. I do write very late at night if you can't tell. xD so yeah. I might screw up and not make sense. But just know its because im either drunk or delusionally Not an actual word tired.

xxxx pseudo.


	4. RAVE MACHINE

Disclaimer: Hey there kids. I don't own CSI. /

A/N: Heyhey. Im finally writing a chapter of this thing while im not half dead! Lol. By that I mean its not like 5 am and im working on this! That's good. xD im listening to this cool song. So for all my readers: COME ALONG AND JOIN THE SCENE, LIVE YOUR LIFE LIKE A RAVE MACHINE. :D

XxXxXxX

"Oh my god. Sara…Is this your daughter or our vic..?" Catherine mumbled still shocked.

"This is my daughter, Rave." Sara said looking down. A/N: I know how unrealistic her name is but I LOVE it.

"Hello." Rave said extending her hand to Catherine with a weak smile.

"Catherine." Catherine shook it. " I have to ask, how old are you?" She asked still quite flabbergasted.

"13." Rave replied. "I'm a junior in college, I skipped most of my education." Rave said smiling bigger. "Ever since I was a little girl I read my mom's books, her case files, everything. I take a huge interest in what you guys do."

"Wow." Catherine managed to say. "I'm quite impressed."

"Yeah. They're thinking about giving me my degree soon instead of making me wait." Rave said. "Forensic Science."

"How did you know I was going ot ask what your degree is in!" Catherine said in shock.

Rave laughed. "I just guessed. So you must be special, my mom never brings friends home."

"I'm spending the night while my house gets fumigated. I have a daughter about your age. Maybe some day you could meet her." Catherine said sitting down on the couch.

"Alright." Rave said sitting down next to her smiling.

The doorbell rang.

"It must be the pizza!" Sara exclaimed rushing to get the door. To be honest she was freaked out that Catherine had discovered Rave, but she knew it'd happen some time. Sara took the pizza, paid the delivery boy and went to the kitchen to set up dinner.

"Rave can I ask you a question?" Catherine asked softly looking at the small girl.

"Sure. Go ahead." Rave said looking at the blonde haired CSI.

"Do you know who your father is?" Catherine asked putting a hand on Rave's shoulder.

"Yes. I see him sometimes. He works with you. His name is Nick. He sometimes comes to pick me up and I stay at his house. He's cool." Rave said smiling.

Catherine was going crazy. NICK? She was totally lost. Sara hasn't even worked at the crime lab for 13 years. How do her and Nick have a child! "I'm gonna go see if your mom has dinner all set up ok?"

"Sure." Rave replied getting up to go to her room.

Catherine entered the kitchen. "NICK!" she screamed. "Since when are you two even together!"

"Cath. Calm down. Were not. We were. Well about 14 years ago I met him at a bar in New York. We were not on vacation and both coming out of relationships. We had a fling. It lasted a couple days. When we both left New York it ended. Nice months later…" Sara explained.

"So she was an accident? You and Nick don't find it awkward to see each other now?" Catherine asked once again in shock.

"Before I moved to Vegas I had sole custody. They talked on the phone. But ever since I started working at the crime lab he gets her on weekends. It was awkward to see him at first and for a while after that but now its ok. Were both used to each other and seeing each other everyday. There's no anger, just a healthy relationship between co-workers." Sara replied getting out some soda from the fridge.

"You didn't answer my other question." Catherine said watching Sara's unsteady hand pour the orange, bubbly drink.

Sara put down the Soda. "Yes she was. But I don't regret it. She's an amazing daughter and I love her."

"Ok then lets eat." Catherine said smiling as she grabbed the plates Sara set up.

Catherine and Sara carried the food to the dining room and set it upon the table.

"Rave!" Sara called. "Dinner!"

Rave walked out of her room all dressed in her pajamas, holding a book. "Ok mom."

XxXxXxX

After dinner Catherine, Sara, and Rave were playing a board game that was supposed to test their knowledge. Rave had one 6 times in a row.

"Rave when you get your degree are you planning on applying for a job anywhere? I know you're young but I can but in a good word for you at our lab." Catherine said putting her hand on Rave's shoulder.

"That'd be nice Cath. Thanks!" Rave said putting away the board game.

"I'm going to go make ice cream sundaes." Sara said standing up. "Anyone have any requests?"

"HOT FUDGE!" Both Catherine and Rave yelled.

"Ok." Sara said smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're lucky to have Sara. She basically raised you herself and look how you turned out. You're a genius!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yeah." Rave said. "You just said it yourself, I'm a genius. I know I was an accident." Rave looked down.

"Oh." Catherine stared at the little girl hugging the pillow. "Your mother loves you very much."

"I know. But do you know how it feels to have no purpose? When I was born no one wanted me. I can sense it by the way that Sara constantly tries to make up for everything. She's never home, she barely knows anything about me, and I was her mistake." Rave replied sobbing a little.

"Rave, you may have been her accident but you were ALWAYS her favorite one." Catherine said and hugged Rave. A/N: That's the name of a song. Lol. It's by a good band too. Sooo disclaimer: I don't own Motion City Soundtrack or any of their awesome songs. Damn. :

Sara walked back in with their sundaes when there was a knock on the door.

XxxxX

A/N: DUNDUNDUN ok well the next chapter should be longer. Im getting lazyish. But hey, I just got my braces fucking tightened they fucking hurt. DX

Alrighty.

Ima catch some earlier Zs tonight.

Its 2:30

xD

hope you enjoyed. :D

R&RRRRRRRRR.

xxxx pseudo


End file.
